I Believe
by ConsyCoffee
Summary: Sequel to Days Of Old, 11-14, Consy's Starfleet Academy years


Title: I believe

Chapter 1

Harsh Reality

6 year old Caleb was running around the playground chasing after some of the other children. Consy sat watching, she had been charged with babysitting him for the next few hours. All the adults in the family had been called to work or were off to meetings. Consy's request to enter Starfleet was pending and it more or less depended on what they had to say. They had called in the adults around her to make the final decision. Consy frowned in Caleb's direction when the boys started to punch each other.

"Caleb be nice." She finally called in a warning tone. The other boys looked in her direction and then went back to their game."Caleb" She called again.

"Ignore her...you're the babysitter." One of the boys taunted.

Consy was hurt, she knew she was small for her age, extraordinarily small, while Caleb in contrast was tall. She swallowed, controlling her tears. "Caleb time to go." She decided it would be best to return home. Caleb dragged his feet but finally came after getting a death glare from Consy.

"HAHAH he takes orders from his baby sister..." They laughed and pointed fingers at Consy. Consy ignored him, even though she was hurt. They took the transporter back to the farm without a word. As soon as they arrived, Caleb went back outside into the yard, and started chasing after the chickens with his toys. She followed him out, sitting on the veranda to watch him. Only then did Consy's eyes finally fill with water, the boy's earlier words echoing within her. It really didn't seem fair that her cousin was a whole head taller than her. It's true, Caleb had been her height when he was four. She had barely grown compared to him. The lines she had drawn in her closest had barely moved an inch.

She wiped the tears streaking down her face with the back of her shirt, and when she heard the porch door open to announce that the others had returned she immediately went in direction of her safe haven, the giant tree, ignoring everybody.

Chapter 2

Reminiscences

_Why did she have to be so different and why did she have to be so small? Is height all that mattered? She got teased all the time by Caleb and other kids. She didn't like being teased about anything and even less about her height. Since when was height and age correlated anyway? She kept hoping that she'd grow tall but she knew it wasn't going to happen. It wasn't possible, biologically speaking. She only wanted to be normal...She was tired of being different... of being teased. It wasn't like it was her fault or like she could do anything about it. _

She wiped the tears from her eyes again.

_But would wearing the Starfleet uniform earn her more respect? She had passed all the entrance exams last year but they had refused her. She had been unable to get a straight answer from Kathryn about the matter altogether. She knew mom wanted to protect her, she always tried. So did Grandma for that matter. They were very protective; but it could get annoying at times, they tried to treat her like a normal child. She wasn't a normal kid, she didn't even know if she would ever be normal. Was it possible?_

She closed her eyes, as she often did when thinking and leaned against the tree, balancing herself between the branches and the trunk.

_She could still hear the voice. It still haunted her dreams. She did not find comfort in the words she remembered; on the contrary they disturbed her. She still wondered about them, the mystery behind it as well as the nonsense and non-logic of it all. She still couldn't figure out the meaning in the words. How could they know she was smart? How could they know she would survive? Why did they want to leave her behind? She still did not know who she was. What was her true identity? Destiny? Why all the secrets? She wasn't a normal child, so why had she been abandoned? She often felt someone watching her, observing, noting her every move. Was it them? What interest did they suddenly have in her? And who was them? Was them linked to the voice? Where they the same? Did she have a family somewhere? _

She shook her head, the possibility seemed so ridiculous.

_Janeway was her family now. They took excellent care of her, guided her, and helped her. But, they didn't know all the details and it was probably better that they never would. Consy hadn't told them any of her the horror stories. She hadn't told Kathryn about the drunk who had assaulted her or the druggies who had tried to exchange her for drugs. About the pervert who tried to sell her, neither about the old lady who had tried to poison her or the man that beat her. Never had she spoken of the physical harm that she had undergone. Her body had healed from everything. Oh, she had never talked about the sleepless nights, about the hunger, the pain. She had never shared her near-death experiences. Those days were gone now, of that she was fortunate. She sometimes still felt anger at what had happened, and confusion. Why her? Nobody should go through what she had. She had pushed most of those memories in the recess of her mind, refusing to let them surface. It was easier that way. Why was she thinking about that now? Why were the painful memories surfacing?_

She struggled with her thoughts and her emotions, tears running down faster now.

_The boy's voice had similar malicious in it as one her previous attackers. It had even sounded the same. That explained why the locked up memories were returning and why the wounds were bleeding. _

Consy started to tremble, her sobs shaking through her entire body, as bottled up memories uncorked themselves. As her body shock, she lost her balance and fell from the tree. She landed with a hard crash, falling first onto her shoulder and then her head.

Chapter 3

Motherly Love

Kathryn watched Consy, she had noticed the tears in the corner of her eyes. She had not been surprised to see Consy sprint up and go directly towards the huge tree the moment she opened the back door. Consy often chose to clear her head up in its branches. It was a place she went to when she was troubled and wanted to be alone. Everyone knew it was a sort of haven for her, a place to re-conciliate with herself. Kathryn understood that very well, which was why she hesitated to reach out and go help her. Consy had come a long way, adapting to social standards and graces. Yet dealing with emotions, especially strong ones was still very difficult. Consy often buried them deep down, ignoring them completely until they exploded, pretending to be strong and fine. Kathryn was not fooled, but Consy pushed her away just as strongly.

Kathryn knew that very little of Consy's past had been explored or dealt with. It was rather obvious that it was dark, painful and difficult. Kathryn often tried to help Consy make peace with it but it wasn't easy. Most of the time, Consy closed in on herself when probed, so she had never pushed the issue. Kathryn continued to watch, trying to determine whether or not to approach; her own heart broke when she noticed Consy's small form shaking from the sobs. She stepped out, heading towards the tree. However she ran in its direction when Consy fell.

"Consy..." She ran to the tree. Once there, she kneeled over Consy's figure, "Consy?" She questioned softly, worried.

Consy heard the soft voice calling to her. She summoned all her energy and concentration just to open her eyes. "Ow" Consy finally managed, not even attempting to move as Kathryn pressed her down and checked her over for fractures. Once she seemed certain nothing was broken she slowly lifted Consy, and pulled her into her arms. She simply held Consy close to her heart. She gently caressed Consy's hair, rocking her gently, letting her cry, and verifying at the same time that her head was fine.

After what felt like an eternity, Kathryn put a finger under Consy's chin, "Anything I should know about?"

Consy half nodded, as if she wasn't sure she really wanted to discuss it.

Kathryn wasn't surprised, "Something coffee and homemade brownies can't cure?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"No," Consy said, sniffling a little. " But coffee would be nice."

"Certainly." Kathryn stood and then helped Consy up. She stood close to her, a hand on her shoulder, still worried about the fact that she had fallen from the tree. Her concerns were confirmed when a minute later; a pale faced Consy went limp. Kathryn caught her in her arms.

"_Concentrate." The 6 year old child looked up into a shrouded face and then back to the stimulating environment around her. Images flashed from the console and the voice resumed the oral instruction. The voice had first taught her how to read, how to write. It had also shown her math, geography and history. It was currently showing her complex science: temporal mechanics. She heard and saw, and saw and heard over again. Her small memory a sponge; it retained everything and remembered everything._

"_You are doing much better than anticipated. Your photogenic memory is functioning well." She nodded as the sensory images ended._

"_Enough for today little one..." She bowed her head. Another hooded figured, this time fully clothed in white, approached and guided her to another chamber. _

_The figure of white lifted her up onto the bed. "How are you feeling?"_

"_Ok." She answered._

_He ran a medical tricorder over her and removed a neural simulator from her cortex. He then injected her with something. She woke some time later to the sounds of two people whispering._

"_She's brilliant, and learning very rapidly."_

"_The DNA programming has enhanced what was already present. She's some of our best work."_

"_Agreed. Seems like such a shame to send her away. She could be very useful for us."_

"_They do not tell us everything. My latest information suggests the previous mission is a failure... They will try to eliminate her, they've tried already..."_

"_Why?"_

"_She's a symbol of their failure... a possible threat. She knows too much..."_

"_We could erase her memory."_

"_Starfleet intelligence and the section won't accept that. It's not standard procedure."_

"_Is it standard procedure to kill children?" _

_Silence, then "We'll have to erase her memory and fake her death."_

"_I can arrange that, but then what?" _

"_I know a place - someone who will take her in." She clamped her tiny eyes shut as she felt arms pick her up. They carried her somewhere, injected her numerous times, and did some kind of medical procedure before lowering her gently back down on the ground._

"_Everything's in motion?"_

"_She will be safe. Trust me..."_

_A lone tear slid from one of the figures. "I'll be watching... I'm sorry it came to this."_

_The other spoke, "Come now, __Leave her! Her high intellect will make her survive. "_

When Consy came too, she was in a hospital bed, staring at a white ceiling. A fleeting memory filled her mind. If only she could remember anything other than those 11 words. She tried to concentrate and to remember but it was gone and yet again the only thing she remembered where the words that hunted her. The soft music that was playing suddenly stopped as Phoebe noticed Consy's eyes open.

"Oh good you're finally awake!" Phoebe said. "You had everyone scared!"

Consy glanced at her adoptive aunt, a bit confused.

"You've been unconscious for a few days. The doctor didn't dare take you out of the coma. He said your fall caused some kind of head injury and trauma. "

"O" Was all Consy could think of for an answer.

"What's the last thing you remember?" She asked.

Consy thought, "Coffee" she said first " and falling from the tree. Mom checking me..."

Phoebe laughed, "Sounds like you alright... No permanent damage!" She ruffled up Consy's hair happily. "I need to tell Kathryn you're finally awake. I'll be back shortly." Phoebe left.

A doctor came into the room reading a chart oohing and ahhing over it. He then looked up at his patient, then back at his datapadd. He then pulled a tiny flashlight and a cortical stimulator from his pocket, he coughed, "Excuse me, I need to verify your responses." He said to Consy as he placed the cortical stimulator on her head. He then proceeded to shine the light into her eyes. He danced it around, moving it closer and father. "Your vision appears normal." He then checked his datapadd, "As are your brain patterns." He looked at his images then said "Amazing how young brains heal." He then removed the stimulator.

"How are you feeling?" He finally asked her.

"A bit lightheaded but fine. How long was I out?"

"Four days, you gave us a good scare."

"Oh." Was all she said. "I am fine now... right?"

"Most certainly, we'll have to run a few more scans just to be sure." She nodded, "I'll go see about scheduling them." He said and left.

Consy wasn't sure how much longer she was alone but it didn't seem to take that much time before a bloodshot and very tired looking Kathryn came into the room. Consy took the coffee she offered and moved a bit over so that Kathryn could join her on the bed. "Thank you for the coffee." Consy said noticing the dark rings under her mom's eyes and the puffiness.

"I was very worried." She answered, sensing Consy's question. She climbed into the hospital bed next to Consy, holding her close, as if checking to make sure Consy was really fine. Consy shut her eyes, melting into the warm motherly embrace. She opened them quickly not wanting to concern or frighten Kathryn more.

"I'm fine... really." Consy said.

Kathryn held Consy close, "The doctors were certain that there would be severe damage..."

"I don't feel severe or damaged." Consy joked but she then grew serious. "The doctor was here earlier. He wants me to run a few last scans to be safe."

"Yes, he mentioned that he noticed a few anomalies."

Consy's curiosity was picked, "He didn't tell me that..."

"Maybe he didn't want to concern you."

Consy rolled her eyes, "So it's not just bad bed side manners..."

Kathryn laughed. "So you noticed?" Consy smiled and curled into Kathryn's warm embrace.

Both were soon fast asleep.

Chapter 4

Spirit Guide

All of Consy's previous thoughts dissipated as she reread her acceptance letter. Starfleet had finally accepted her. She would be starting her training next week. A new life was beginning yet again. Excitement started to bubble through her, she was delighted. She had studied very hard to do the entrance exam, had passed all of them. It was something she had wanted and worked very hard to achieve. She felt trained and ready. Leaving the family nest to go to Starfleet academy wouldn't be too difficult. Especially since Consy already knew Starfleet grounds very well and that mom would still be accessible. She'd still be able to see Kathryn when she wasn't teaching and when Consy wasn't in classes. It would also mean taking up quarters on Starfleet grounds rather than staying at the homestead. Not something she regretted since Caleb was always getting on her nerves now. It would be good to get away from the prankster but not from the farm.

The farmstead and its surrounding land were her stomping grounds. She climbed down from the tree and tapped it gently affectionately. She said goodbye to it. She uttered a kind of prayer of thanks. The tree had held her through thick and thin. It knew her heart's greatest desires, it greatest pains. She would miss the solitude it had brought her as well as the escape it had provided. The tree had taken care of her, she would see to it that it would be cared for. She moved slowly towards the home and was pleased to see Chakotay walking towards her. Obviously the others had told him where to find her.

Chakotay was a very spiritual person. Something that Consy often thought seemed to contrast with Kathryn. Nonetheless, Consy had learned from Chakotay's spiritual side over the years. He would understand her unusual request. She had asked him to join her for a very special reason.

"Chakotay." Consy said stopping, "I'm glad you could come."

"The pleasure is all mine." He said, and sent her a fully fledged smile.

Consy smiled in return, "Honestly, I really appreciate you're coming." She said warmly. She turned, and they walked together through the field, moving back towards the tree. He let her lead the way, letting her guide. He did not say anything, did not question.

"I have an unusual request." Consy said as they stood underneath the tree's great branches, looking up in its green foliage. He simply nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"Just as your animal guide acts as your counsellor and accompanies you through life, " Consy said. Chakotay looked surprised that she knew about this, but she continued "This tree has done just that for me. She has been a part of me for 4 years now. She has been a great friend and comfort when I felt lost and confused. I would like to know if you could help build me a medicine bundle that will allow me to find my spirit guide and show me how to do it." He nodded, seemingly unable to speak.

"Let me get my medicine bundle." He said.

After a few moments he returned and sat down underneath the tree, Consy did the same. "A medicine bundle is very personal and unique." He started. "You will want to carefully choose charms that you connect with; things that identify the essence of who you are. You can have as many or as little as you wish. You can modify them as you change and add things." He said softly. "My medicine bundle is made up of three things." He unrolled it "A blackbird's wing, a stone from a river, and an akoonah. I use these to enter the spiritual world. There I meet my animal guide. My guide acts as a counsellor. She guides and accompanies me through life. An animal guide does not define who the person is but simply chooses to be with someone. It would offend an animal guide to speak its name.

Consy nodded, asking him to continue. "To begin your journey into the spirit world, start with prayer and continue with deep meditation. Get comfortable. Take deep breathes. Inhale and then exhale deeply. Do it several times. Release your ego, your desires and your expectations. Chase away all shadows of fear and negativity. Begin to dream of your idyllic place. Move about in this world seeing, smelling and feeling everything. After awhile, you will hear something and you will see a creature slowly coming to you. The first animal you encounter is your guide." He placed Consy's hand on the akoonah. And started a prayer. " A-koo-chee-moya. We are far from the sacred places of our grandfathers. We are far from the bones of our people. But perhaps there is one powerful being who will embrace this woman and give her the answers she seeks."

Consy closed her eyes following his instructions. She was soon disembodied and in another realm.

"Do you see an animal?" He asked softly.

"Yes."

"Speak with it."

She did just that.

Chapter 5

Jumped Around

Cadet Consy glanced at the Admiral who was handing out jobs task; he had once more omitted to assign her a task. She waited until everyone had moved away, before approaching the professor. She coughed to get his attention, once she stood next to him. He looked up from his desk and his paperwork.

"Ah yes, Cadet Consy." He looked through his documents, "You've been transferred to the intelligence department. " He handed her a datapadd with the name of her new supervisors.

"Understood." She took the padd he offered and turned. Consy knew better than to ask why, even though she was tempted. This was her forth transfer since she had started four months ago. It seemed they were unable to decide what to do with her. They had first placed her with the science teams, only to have her transferred into exploration and piloting. Then she'd fast tracked into advanced temporal mechanics and robotics, got thrown into engineering and now intelligence.

She wondered if they did this to all cadets, but doubted it was so. So far, all the courses she had taken were tedious and unchallenging. Fortunately, they had not given her any command or medical courses, areas for which she had little if not no interest.

Her schedule was bizarre and this from the very beginning. They had credited a lot of courses. Of those, survival, history, geography, applied computers, numerous tactical courses, the history of Starfleet and of Earth. They had also removed the major courses on basic protocols and regulations, and politics.

They had given her the required skills courses- combat training, first aid, and piloting. But the rest they kept changing. Most of the departments she'd been in had complimented her abilities, yet no specific field was determined to keep her even if she did exceedingly well. She would have to consult with her spirit guide, and seek console on the matter. She was starting to get annoyed.

_A bit later that same day_

"They keep changing my department..." Consy complained to Kathryn over the com, as she sipped from her mug.

"That's because of your aptitudes." Kathryn said, she too drinking a coffee. It was a routine they had established since Consy had left home. At least once a week they would meet over the com with coffee and discuss.

"I feel like they're wasting my time." Consy pouted.

Kathryn frowned, "Starfleet does not waste anyone's time."

Consy decided not to argue and hid her disagreement behind her mug as she drank, "I start with the intel department tomorrow. Hopefully this is the last change." She said.

"Now that I think is right up your alley."

"That is yet to be determined."

"It is. Intelligence is the department of secrets and mysteries. They even do encryption and decryption." Kathryn winked. Both of them knew Consy could hack her way through almost anything.

"I believe it was..." Consy paused thinking, her mind retracing something she had read, "Doctor Bashir that once said : All I can do is read these fascinating reports and analyses, and analyses of analyses and then keep it all to myself. Because no one else has proper clearance... That is what I'm expecting from the intell department."

Kathryn laughed, "That is true for all departments. But in all honesty, I do think you'll enjoy that department. The work is mostly done in solo and in covert operations. You excel in that already, so you should do well."

Consy finished off her coffee and lowered it, "Perhaps. I'll be working with Admiral Pressman and Admiral Fujisaki" Consy said.

Kathryn grew serious, "They would be respectfully Rear and Vice Admiral of the Starfleet Intelligence..." Whatever she wanted to say next however was cut off as Chakotay's impressed whistle could be heard in the background.

He stepped up to the com "You most have done something to impress them. They take only the best of the wisest." He said from behind Kathryn.

"I'll certainly find out tomorrow." Consy looked at the time, "I have an early day tomorrow. Thanks for the vote of confidence. Good night."

"Good night." They both said, and the comm closed.

Consy stared at the communication logo that was on screen for a few minutes, lost in thought. She had known that this transfer was different, she had known this time the she would be dealing with big shots, but why. What exactly had they seen in her?

Consy was brought out of her reverie when her roommate walked into the room, "Shshsh what a horrible day..." She threw her Starfleet pack onto her bed. "Stupid survival classes."

Consy turned, "Looks like you survived another day." She said.

Liz snarled then said. "Professor Griffings is making it more difficult with purpose. I tell you, she has something against me. You should have been there. Any tricks you have for me? My career is doomed if I don't pass this." Liz said unhappily. "Someday you'll have to tell me how got out of those courses."

" Honestly, I don't know Liz."

"Must be midget privileges." Liz half joked not taking notice to her words.

Consy turned her back on Liz, closing the possibility for more conversation off as she faced the console, taking offense in the joke. It wasn't the first time Liz made comments on her small size. Each time it had been said without thought, however it bothered Consy. Eventually a confrontation would arise. She started to tap on the console, studying information about Starfleet Intelligence. "Jonathan left a message for you." Consy finally said absentmindedly over her shoulder.

Chapter 6

Big Guns

Consy woke slightly before the alarm rang. She hopped into the shower, drowned down four coffees before she was even felt ready to head out of her quarters. Her vision quest had not helped to calm her last night. On the contrary, it had made her more nervous. Even her spirit guide knew this meeting was of utmost importance. It would shape her future. She had never felt nervous before when meeting with admirals of the other departments. She smoothed out her uniform even though it was perfectly smooth already and then entered the designated coordinates for the meeting into the transporter.

She was not surprised to see that she was greeted by only one of the two admirals.

"Welcome Cadet Coffee, please take a seat."

She moved towards the lone chair.

"Let's make this brief Cadet - you have all the necessary talents required for an intelligence officer. You have talents in numerous fields. You have an outstanding record for only four months of service."

Consy waited, she didn't know what to expect or if she was supposed to say anything.

"The different sectors of study you've been put in, all regretted your departure; however we had to verify your aptitudes.'

Consy remained stoic. Well that explained why she had been tossed from one department to the next.

"What you lack for in friends and social activities you make up for with your talents. You handle yourself extremely well in science, tactical, engineering and even in temporal mechanics. You have a wide knowledge about history and geography." He said reading from a datapadd. "You nearly aced all the entrances exams... But most importantly, you can crack a code faster than any human encountered." He complemented. "In this department, you will rarely meet other officers." He paused. "The intelligence department has many covert operations and thus most of its officers are unknown. They often must act alone, undercover and swiftly. We believe your particular talents in encryption and decryption are an asset to our department. Yet, you must know that from this day forth, you will be exposed to things that no one else will. You will be asked to encrypt documents and decrypt blindly. Sometimes you will need to follow orders that you do not comprehend and cannot question. You mettle will be tested continuously. Do you think you can do that?"

He was asking her if she wanted to join Starfleet Intelligence and if she felt she could follow orders blindly. She didn't hesitate with her response, "I'm sure I wouldn't be here if you didn't believe I could." She said quickly.

They both nodded, and then he even smiled. "Your logic is quiet correct. Welcome aboard. Here's your first long term assignment." He handed a padd to her.

She took it and read it. She smiled and looked up, thinking that Janeway had pulled a lot of strings to get her reassigned to her office. "Is this serious?" Consy asked.

Most definitely, Admiral Janeway has been requesting we send her someone for many months. Seeing as you were her personal assistant previously, it seemed befitting. Whenever you are not in class, you are to report to her." He then handed her another datapadd. "This is your schedule. All of your intell classes occur on the holodeck."

"Let me guess, some of the students are holographic and our appearances are altered to hide our true identity?" Consy said.

"Can't keep too many secrets from you Lt. Can I? " The vice admiral said.

Consy raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You're still a cadet unofficially, however with the power invested in me by Starfleet Command you hereby have the rank of acting Lieutenant." He moved towards her, then lowered and placed two pips onto her collar. "You will also be placed in training situations and stimulations that can only occur on the holodeck at this time."

"Understood." Consy said.

"Dismissed Lt."

Consy was back in San Francisco at Starfleet command. She moved off the transported padd and slid towards the offices. She was familiar with the well travelled path and hurried to Janeway's office. She rang the chime, wanting to surprise Janeway. Did she know? Consy would soon find out.

"Come in." Kathryn's voice said.

Consy entered. She wasn't surprised to see Kathryn sitting at her desk, a mug of coffee in her hand staring at her screen, she didn't look up.

"Updating another file on the Borg?." Consy teased.

"Consy!" She looked up from her screen, she was apparently surprised to see her. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Not today... I'm reporting to my post." Consy smiled handing her the datapadd the vice-admiral had given her.

The information slowly dawned on Kathryn, "I had wondered when they would send in a replacement for you and who." She smiled brightly, she wouldn't have to train someone again, "I never thought they would reassign you here. I am happy they have." Then she looked carefully at Consy noticing the pips on her collar. "Looks like congratulations or in order Lt."

"Thanks, I'm not sure I deserve these just yet... but please continue to call me Consy Admiral."

She winked, "Only if you call me Kathryn."

"Certainly."

Chapter 7

Graduation

Consy stepped into the holodeck fully prepared. She looked around, the holodeck was not activated, she was use to this now, after two years there was nothing new to the routine.

"Greetings." A voice finally called to her.

"Admiral." Consy said, acknowledging the voice she heard from the com system.

"Locate me." He said.

"Acknowledged." Consy got to work, she moved towards a console. She bypassed the lockout and quickly sent a tracker on the voice. In less than thirty seconds, "Sector 678, coordinates 43.9.1 Current tactical operations building." She answered.

"Are you sure that is correct?" He tested

Consy did not second guess herself she had already snuffed out the false leads. "Certainly, I already bypassed the false leads you entered."

"Impressive. That's record timing...."

Consy raised a brow, she wasn't sure if she was supposed to say thank you or not. "You're moving Sir." Consy said. She was stilling monitoring his movements.

He laughed. "You can stop tracking me. I have another task for you. Please come to my office."

"Which one?" Consy asked.

"The only one I have." He said irritated. Obviously, he didn't think Consy should know he had more than one.

"Most certainly." She moved in direction of his office. Once there, he invited her in.

"Look outside Consy. Tell me what you see?" He asked.

Consy moved towards the windows, "I see the sun coming up on the horizon Sir." It was the only thing she could see.

"Precisely, it is morning Lieutenant."

Consy raised a brow, wondering where the vice-admiral was going with this.

"Often in our life there comes a time when we walk outside all alone. Like the stars across the sky, you were born to shine. Look ahead and never turn your back, caress your dreams and your hopes and never cross the finishing line." He said. "There will always be some who don't believe in you. They will try to place hurdles in your path but don't ever give up." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are born to shine... Today you have officially finished your Starfleet training - the last month of examinations where the exit exams. You have done what nobody has done before you. You not only entered Starfleet younger than everybody else, but finished it in record time. There won't be any celebrations or parties. There never is within the Intelligence department. Beside I know they're not your thing. Congratulations Lieutenant." He smiled down at her. Something he had never done until know. He then handed her a rolled up parchment baring his signature, officialising her rank.

"Thank you Admiral Sir." Consy had tears in her eyes. The past few months had been very tiring and difficult. She had been challenged to the extreme and she hadn't realised they had been so hard because they were marking the end of her training. "Now what?"

"The encryption department could use someone like you... in fact a lot of intelligence departments could. You will have many choices before you. You will receive invitations from many departments shortly... Take your time to choose for many opportunities will arise. However none will come from space, Starfleet wants you Earth bound."

"Why?" Consy asked.

"Consider it a hurdle Consy..." He said softly.

Consy understood instantly. "Size or age?"

He nodded, "It will take them time Consy... but don't give up. You will get a position in space with time. There will come a time. Because we believe." He said.

Because We Believe, David Foster and Andrea Bocelli

English Translation, song is originally sung partially in Italian and English

Look outside: its morning  
This is a day you'll remember  
Hurry, get up and go  
There are those who believe in you  
Don't give up

Once in every life  
There comes a time  
We walk out all alone  
And into the light  
The moment won't last but then,  
We remember it again  
When we close our eyes.

Like stars across the sky  
And in order to shine  
You will have to win  
We were born to shine  
All of us here because we believe

Look ahead and never turn your back  
On the caress of your dreams,  
Your hopes and then,  
Turn towards the day that will be  
There is a finish line there.

Like stars across the sky  
And in order to shine  
You will have to win  
We were born to shine  
All of us here because we believe

Don't give up  
Someone is with you

Like stars across the sky  
We were born to shine  
And in order to shine  
You will have to win


End file.
